


Sins of the Father

by curiousquandry



Series: Kinktober: Arkham Rogues Edition [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Kinktober, Oral, Roman is fun to write, blowjob, mob boss, sex as payment, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousquandry/pseuds/curiousquandry
Summary: Black Mask always gets what’s due, one way or another. When Anna’s father can’t repay Roman is more than happy to accept other methods of payment.The third day of Kinktober: Oral





	Sins of the Father

Roman lounged beside the fireplace, sipping a short glass of scotch. It was nearly midnight, the night sky inky black outside the vaulted windows. And yet, there was still business to be conducted. Luckily it was one of Roman's favorite tasks, debt collection. It wasn't always money, or valuables, or even blood he sought. Payment could be so much more satisfying.

Roman was in a peculiar mood that night, his gloved hands twisting around the velvet armchair. An undercurrent of tension wound through him, like a snake sliding between cracks, trying to find freedom.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Roman tilted his head forward before slowly placing the crystal glass on a small tray beside him.

"Come in." He said mildly, watching the flames before him, not bothering to turn to see his guests. There was a soft whisper as the door slid across the rug and then a pair of footsteps.

"Sir. As you requested." Suddenly a girl came into his view, brunette with a round, soft face. Her lips were quivering as Roman's associate presented her to him.

Roman let his eyes travel up to meet her own, spotting two hazel orbs beneath a row of thick, dark lashes. She was young, at the most 21, her youth obvious in the smoothness of her skin. And yes, she was afraid, but her eyes were dry. Too proud to cry.

"Thank you, Li. You can leave us." Roman reached for the glass of scotch once more, watching the amber liquid swirl as he twisted the vessel. He waited to hear the door close before taking a small sip, the contours of his mask letting the liquid pass without fuss.

"What's your name, girl?" He sat forward in his chair, slowly letting his gaze rise toward her once more.

"You know who I am." She said, her voice only shaking a little. Roman latched onto her gaze, staring at her hard for a few seconds before smiling. He took another sip of whiskey before rising to his feet. She took a few steps back, her arms raised in front of her defensively.

"You're right. I do know." He said quietly, "do you know why I know who you are, girl?"

"You work with my father." She said, backing up a few more steps as Roman moved closer to the fire. Roman barked out a laugh and shook his head, leaning against the hearth as he watched the flames dance.

"I don't work with your father, girl." He turned and faced her, "Your daddy owes me money. A lot of fucking money." His voice cut like a blade through the room.

He set the glass on the edge of the hearth before starting toward her. Roman took slow, confident steps as she countered them with her own. He began to speak lowly as he pursued her through the room.

"Now, you look like a smart girl." She watched him with wide eyes, glancing toward the door. "Tell me, do you think your daddy has my money? Hmm?"

The girl bumped into a side table, sending a silver tray clattering to the ground as she backed away from him. Roman kept a measured pace as he followed her, placing himself between the girl and the door.

"I mean, he's definitely had a rough year." Roman whispered, his voice as dark as the night sky. "His business burns to the ground and he loses your dear mother. And then he falls into what I've been told is a crippling addiction to gambling."

The girl swallowed heavily before scooting behind the velour armchair to put space between herself and Roman.

"From what I've heard, he has sold nearly everything chasing the dream of a jackpot." Roman stopped and stared at her from the other side of the armchair. He flexed his hands in his leather gloves. "He doesn't have a fucking penny left to his name. But he does still have one thing..."

The girl's expression shifted, her soft features hardening in the light. Her lip curled as she realized his meaning, disgust wrinkling her button nose.

"He would never..." She whispered, the words ripping from her throat with a ferocity Roman did not expect. Roman smiled once more, he loved a challenge.

"Desperation is a funny thing." He quirked his head to the side as he regarded her. "It's a hard truth, I know. I gave him final terms of our agreement, and I do mean final, and, wouldn't you know, he gave me your name, Anna."

And just like that Roman watched a single fat tear run down her cheek. Her mouth was twisted as she tried to hold back the flood that threatened to spill down her face. Roman loved this part.

"Now, I don't usually accept these types of bargains. It's much easier to simply harvest some organs and leave the rest for Gotham Bay in these situations. I get paid and the problem ceases to exist." Roman tilted to his head to other side. "But your daddy begged me. He really did. So I gave into a little charitable spirit. And that leads us here, Anna. But it's really up to you now."

Anna had wiped the tear the her face and was now staring at him with a questioning eyes.

"You can save your daddy, Anna." Roman whispered, his lips barely moving as he leaned forward to come closer to her. She didn't flinch away, simply staring at him with wide eyes. "Or you can walk out of that door. No one will stop you." Roman took several steps back, giving her a wide berth, and gestured toward the door.

She stared at him hard, her fingers gripping the chair so tightly her knuckles were white. Only the sound of the fire crackling could be heard for several long moments.

"Okay." She said it so quietly Roman could barely hear her even in the near silence of the room. He smiled at her before reaching to take the glass of scotch off of the hearth. Victory was so much sweeter than any spirit, he decided, before offering the glass to Anna. It was still heavy with the fine liquid but she was hesitant to reach for it.

"This is the only kindness I'm going to give to you, Anna. You better take it." Roman whispered, his voice coarse.

She blinked at him, her eyes weary as she gently took the glass from his hand. She held onto it with both hands, slowly raising it to her lips. She told a bold drink, instantly regretting her decision, coughing as the liquid burned her throat. Roman's lip twitched beneath his mask but he did not laugh.

"Drink it all." He interrupted as she moved to put the glass down. Her eyes snapped to his before she raised the glass once more, screwing her eyes shut as she willed herself to drink.

Roman left her to it, shedding his suit jacket and settling back into the soft chair near the fire. He stared into the flames until he heard the soft clink of the crystal glass being set down. He turned his head to find the glass empty.

"Good girl." He whispered, gesturing for her to come before him. "What do you think I want from you, Anna?"

Roman watched as her jaw clenched, and it was few moments before she answered him.

"My body." She said, her voice controlled as she avoided his eyes, instead turning her gaze toward the fire beside them. Roman tilted his head and took in her form, his cock beginning to harden as he imagined her without the chaste sweater and pencil squirt.

"Yes, Anna." He whispered, eyeing the spot where her pencil squirt ended and her ribbed stockings began. A good girl no doubt, with the amount of skin she had covered. How good, he wondered before speaking once more. "Are you a virgin?"

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes wide once more. Roman could see her throat move as she swallowed. Ah, there was his answer.

"It's alright, Anna." He reached out for her, taking her palm into his hand. She was holding her breath as she watched him. "I won't touch you. You're going to touch me." He whispered, letting her hand go as he leaned back in the armchair.

"On your knees."

Anna complied immediately, dropping her knees to the fine rug below. She stared at him expectantly, waiting to know what was next. Roman gestured for her to move closer until she had tucked herself between his legs. Her fingers hesitantly rose to his belt buckle.

"Wait." He murmured before preparing a cigar from the side table. He struck a match and held it the the strong Cuban, inhaling just a touch to have it catch.

Her wide hazel eyes watched him closely, her fingers trembling just a bit as she held them over his belt. What a good girl she was.

"Alright, Anna, I'm ready." He murmured, watching her just as intently as she nodded, her fingers continuing their ministrations. Anna carefully unhooked his belt, pressing it to the side as she undid the button of his slacks.

His cock was hard as she worked carefully to release him from his trousers. Her fingers finally finding skin as she pulled him through the silk of his boxers.

Her finger tips were cool as she gingerly wrapped them around his cock. Her eyes flicked between his masked face and his member, as if asking how to continue. Roman refused to give her any clues instead chewing at the end of his cigar.

Finally she settled with gently stroking him from tip to base. He grunted a little, enjoying the stimulation but wanting more. She seemed to understand because she slowly leaned forward, darting her tongue out to lick at the head of his cock.

Roman groaned as he felt his nerve endings come to life at her touch. It had been weeks since his last proper lay.

Anna moved down, starting at the base of his cock and licking up, slowly swiping her tongue over his frenulum before taking his head into her mouth. Her lips sealed around him, her tongue lavishing him before she slowly began to move her hands over his cock. She pumped toward her mouth, swirling her tongue over his head.

She may have been a virgin but she had definitely done this before, Roman mused. He glanced down to watch her, catching her big brown eyes staring back at him before she looked away, as though caught.

She occupied herself with switching positions, making Roman groan as she gripped the base of his cock, sinking her mouth slowly over him. He gripped the edge of the arm chair firmly as she finally reached her hand, nearly having his entire cock in her mouth. 

He could feel her swallow and tense her throat around his cock, the sensation making his toes curl. Roman was getting close, it was only a matter of time now.

"Fuck. You're a good cocksucker." He murmured, fighting the urge to fuck her mouth. He wanted to enjoy her as long as possible.

She bobbed slowly over his cock, making sure to take all of him as best she could. Her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft each time she came up, occasionally flicking at his frenulum.

He groaned and threw his head back as he finally let the inevitable happen. If she was surprised by his orgasm she didn’t let it show, carefully trapping his cum into her mouth and throat until he softened. He was pleased to see her swallow before he tucked himself back into his pants.

“You’re a good girl, Anna.” Roman whispered as he motioned for her to stand. She seemed different as she stood before him, unafraid. He supposed the worst had passed for her. “Your daddy’s debt is absolved. Keep him out of trouble.”

Anna nodded and glanced toward the door. Usually he would have already shooed the girl away by now but Anna was different. Roman stood before placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You did him a kindness and I respect that, I really do. But don’t do it again, he’s not worth it.” Roman locked eyes with her and after a moment of silence she nodded. He lifted his hand and gestured toward the door. “Lee will see you out.”

Anna didn’t spare Roman another look before slipping out of the room. He watched the door as it closed, wondering what would happen to her and her father. He would have Lee reconcile the ledger later, and as always, he would have her name on the “method received” line. He collected more names than money these days, but the payment was much more satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy kinktober, let me know what you think. Roman needs more love, he really does.


End file.
